Coming Home
by SparklingFae
Summary: AH Jasper/Bella - Told as a series of flashbacks while Bella is awaiting Jasper's return from duty in Afghanistan. Originally part of the Fandom Fights Tsunami Compilation. Collab with NCChris.


Author: NCChris & SparklingFae

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its content. No copyright infringement is

intended. This OS was originally included in the Fandom Fights Tsunami Charity Compilations. Many thanks to SoapyMayhem for the fantastic story banner! She's

awesome! (The two banners are here: http : / www . flickr . com / photos / ncchris / sets / 72157627315982222 /)

Bella POV

I dashed into the crowded terminal, late as usual, skidding to a halt in front of the large arrivals board. Scanning quickly through the alphabetical list, I searched out the Atlanta to Raleigh flight, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw that it had been delayed and wouldn't be arriving for another hour. I now had time to run to the restroom and run the brush through my hair after my sprint inside before heading to the arrivals lounge to wait.

Fifteen minutes later, I chose a seat in the bank along the wall, looking more put together, even if inside my stomach was doing the cha-cha and my hands visibly shook. It had been a very long eighteen months and I could only pray that the separation hadn't changed his feelings for me. I knew in my heart that I would never want another man the way I wanted SgtMaj Jasper Whitlock.

Staring idly out the nearby window, I allowed my mind to wander back over the last 3 years, back to the first time we'd met.

I huffed in irritation, fighting my truck to the shoulder of the road as it stuttered and coughed before finally grinding to a halt with an ominous clank. I clicked on my hazard lights and rummaged in my purse for my phone, eventually locating it under the passenger seat after much colorful cursing when a thorough search of my bag revealed nothing but lint, chewing gum, and my regretfully empty wallet.

Shaking my head ruefully, Charlie would have an enormous 'I told you so' ready for me when he got wind of this. He'd been against me driving across the country in my old rust bucket, but I'd stubbornly insisted. I'd wanted to get away from everything and have an adventure after my less than pleasant break up with Jacob Black following two years as a first grade teacher at the La Push tribal school. That had led me to the small military town in eastern North Carolina that I was currently 30 minutes outside of. It had been a bonus to get the teaching job a mere three weeks before setting out from the tiny town of Forks, Washington. In less than a week, I would be Carolina Forest Elementary School's newest second grade teacher.

However, as I didn't relish being eaten alive by turkeys or falling into a swine farm waste pond, the two main agricultural products in this part of the state, I looked down at the phone, hoping information could give me the name of a local tow service. Cursing again, I saw that there was absolutely no service in this remote area. I contemplated a good cry, but instead steeled my spine. The truck wasn't going to fix itself and I couldn't sit here forever without cell service or the slightest idea of where I was. At 3:30 in the morning, it was unlikely there would be much traffic, so it was time to pull on my big girl panties.

I stepped out of the cab, popping the hood before doing so, and leaned under the heavy steel cover. I was fruitlessly praying that six years with Jacob would have rubbed off on me somehow, but alas, I couldn't make heads or tails of the jumble of hoses and machinery I was looking at. Nothing looked immediately out of place or broken, but obviously something was wrong.

Just as I was about to check the cables running to the battery, one of the few things I knew how to check, since I'd had it replaced right before my trip, a heard a rumbling engine approaching and headlights swept over me as whoever it was pulled over to the shoulder behind my truck. A tall man stepped out of the car and my hand dropped to the little can of pepper spray that Charlie had insisted I keep clipped to my belt loop since I was 16 years old. Slipping out from under the hood, I bit back the small gasp as I took in the sheer size of the man. He was tall, well over six feet, and about my age with closely cropped sandy blond hair and defined muscles. I'd bet my first paycheck he was a Marine from nearby Camp LeJeune.

He smiled at me and I instantly felt at ease, an odd occurrence, since I was usually painfully shy around strangers, especially male strangers. I found myself blushing slightly as I smiled back and gestured apologetically at my old rust bucket.

"It just died on me. I have no idea what's wrong with it."

He took the few steps over to me and peered under the still open hood, tweaking a couple hoses and studying something beneath the old engine.

"Well, ma'am, it doesn't look good. I think you may have thrown a rod in the engine. We're not gonna be able to fix it on the side a the road."

I felt my blush heat up at his gorgeous thick drawl, staring a moment too long when he gave me a cocky smirk.

"How 'bout I give you a lift to town, Miss…?" He trailed off, wanting my name.

I smiled warmly, feeling that curious sense of comfort in his presence again. "Bella. Bella Swan. And that would be terrific. Thank you so much…" I trailed off the same as he had moments before.

He smiled again, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. Cpl. Jasper Whitlock."

I nodded. "It's very nice to meet you, Jasper. I'm just getting to town, so I have a motel room for tonight. Do you know the Motel 6 – Orange Park?"

He frowned. "Well, Miss Bella, I do know that place, but you shouldn't stay there. It's not a very safe place, bad element there."

I worried my lip. "I have a reservation there and I'm not sure where else to go. It's so late."

He seemed to think for a moment. "I share a place with a friend, but he's on leave visiting his girl back home. You could have his room for the night, if you'd like? I promise no funny business. I just wouldn't feel right you staying in that dodgy place. I can give you a list of a few nicer places around town for tomorrow?"

I hesitated. After all, I was a police chief's daughter. But, his open face and gentlemanly ways won me over. I nodded accepting his offer with a shy smile and allowed him to grab my bags from the truck.

That was the first night I spent with him. I lay awake for hours, even as late as it was, unable to get the image of him out of my head with him sleeping in the room next door. It wasn't the last night I spent with images of Jasper Whitlock flitting through my dreams.

I stared at the time on my cell phone and counted each minute that passed. I had missed him fiercely and I was so ready to see him, to hold him in my arms again. The memory of our first date came to mind. What an interesting evening!

It had been about two weeks since he'd rescued me from the side of the road. That day had marked the first week at my new school. I had already made friends with the music teacher, Edward Cullen. He had been very welcoming, quickly introducing me to his partner, Emmett McCarty, and their close friend, Angela Webber. Angie was the media specialist in the library and Emmett was the P.E. and Health Education teacher. I was well on my way to a close knit group of new friends. But even so, I was a little sad that the tall blond Marine hadn't made any contact since setting me up in the, still inexpensive but much more family friendly, Super 8 near the base's main gate.

I had just come home from work, begging out of some weekend plans at the beach with Edward & Emmett, using my still unpacked apartment as an excuse, when my cell began to chime with the unknown caller tone. I almost let it go to voicemail, but at the last second grabbed it to answer.

His rich baritone drawl had greeted me and I found it hard to keep the smile out of my voice when I returned his warm 'hello'. He had called to tell me he had gotten leave for the night and asked to take me out. Of course, I quickly agreed and we made plans to see each other in a couple hours. Little did I know that it was going to be one of the most interesting nights of my life!

After hastily showering and dressing in a cute but comfortable outfit, he picked me up at 7 p.m. and we started out to have dinner at a local eatery, a little hole in the wall that he swore had the best local seafood in the state. On the way there, as luck would have it…well my luck anyway, one of his tires blew out and we were delayed while he changed it.

Once we got to the restaurant, it was packed and the waitress was clearly having an off night, too. We quickly ordered our meals and laughed off her rude behavior. The food was indeed delicious despite the somewhat dingy atmosphere and we often shared bites while talking. During a playful game of 20 questions, I found out he had grown up outside Austin, Texas and had enlisted in the Marines right out of high school. His roommate, Peter, whose bed I'd slept in, was his best friend from boot camp. When the questions turned to music and movies, it was pleasant and quite amusing how much we had in common.

I was impressed when he tipped the surly waitress, even though I was somewhat disgruntled with her service. He just shrugged and mentioned that his mom was a diner waitress and that it wasn't an easy job before placing his hand on my back and leading me through the crowded lobby.

I thanked him for the dinner once we reached his car, assuming he would be driving me home, but was pleasantly surprised when he ducked his head shyly and confessed that he was having a great time and asked whether I liked beach music.

I smiled and confessed that, though I liked all kinds of music, I wasn't familiar with that kind. He just grinned that deadly smirk of his and started driving. We ended up at a small bar right on the water with live music and lights strung on an outdoor deck/dance floor. For the rest of the evening I was comfortably ensconced in Cpl. Whitlock's strong arms while the band sang about Carolina girls.

I smiled as I remembered the ending for that date.

It was the small hours of the morning; I'd had a couple beers more than normal and was feeling a bit wobbly as Jasper walked me up to my third floor apartment and unlocked the door. He was perfectly sober and winked when citing his need to keep precious cargo safe on the drive, pecking me on the cheek and departing with the promise to call me again soon.

I'd been hoping for a real kiss and that was the second night I tossed and turned over Jasper Whitlock. I glanced down again at the clock on my cell phone, sighing softly in relief. Only 30 minutes to go. Going back to my memories, a soft smile on my face as I thought of the first time he told me he was falling in love with me.

It was a hot, balmy summer night and we had decided to go to a traveling carnival that was in town. He took me with the intent of winning me the biggest stuffed animal in the park. I laughed at his endearing machismo.

We strolled through the crowds, hand in hand, feeding each other small bites of cotton candy, stealing soft kisses, and sharing small glances like two teenagers in love. He tried hard to win me the biggest stuffed animal, but came out winning me a cute much more manageably sized teddy bear, which I absolutely adored and promptly named J.W.

After securing the stuffed prize in his car, we decided to ride the Ferris wheel. I leaned into him while we made our way to the top. We were close enough that his warm breath tickled my ear as we stopped at the top. The view of the city was amazing and I shivered when he whispered into my ear softly with his deep southern drawl 'I am in love with you, Darlin'.' I couldn't help but turn tilting my head up to meet his gaze and brush my lips across his before breathlessly whispering 'I am in love with you, too, Jasper.'

I was pulled away from the memory as a throat cleared near me. I looked up to see a young man, about my age, standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a nervous look. I smiled at him, thinking he looked vaguely familiar.

"Aren't you Stanley's boyfriend?" I asked softly, wanting to put the nervous man at ease.

He nodded emphatically and returned my smile, tense shoulders relaxing. "Yeah, I'm here to pick Jessica up. You're SgtMaj Whitlock's girl. I've seen you at some of the company picnics. Do you have the time? I was so nervous about being late that I left my phone in the car."

I smiled and relayed the time to him, only ten more minutes. I felt the thrill of excitement curl in my belly. With a 'thanks', he moved off to another bank of seats to wait out the rest of the time.

Free to resume my reminiscing, my mind quickly returned to the night of the carnival.

We'd left after our Ferris wheel ride, walking so closely together that we appeared joined at the hip. Passion was crackling dangerously between us in the muggy night and I knew that tonight I would give myself to Cpl Whitlock.

Jasper seemed just as tense as I was, but he never faltered in his treatment of me, opening my door and closing it, holding my hand across the console, thumb tracing circles over the smooth skin.

I don't think it had ever taken so long to drive from one side of town to the other, but we finally made it to my apartment. Jasper walked me up to the front door and waited for me to fish my keys out of my purse and unlock the door. However, when he leaned in to kiss me softly, uttering his customary 'Goodnight, Darlin'.', I clung to him and whispered one word, 'Stay.'

He looked at me with his bottomless blue eyes, searching for something in mine. He must have found what he was looking for because he simply nodded and followed me inside.

I smiled to myself as I recalled the moment his cool façade had broken. I think we made it two steps inside my apartment before he had me pinned to the wall. For my own part, I had writhed against him and whimpered his name desperately, driving him on.

We had come together in a flurry of need and passion against the wall. Our clothes had been a necessary casualty and I vaguely thought I might miss that bra and panty set, but nothing compared to the raw power of Jasper's impressive length pounding into my all too willing body until we both shattered with moans and muttered curses.

Still joined intimately, Jasper carried me down the small hallway to my bedroom and we spent the rest of the night slowly making love until the sun rose and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

That was the night my dreams of Jasper Whitlock came true. I absently glanced at the time again, sighing in relief that I just had another five minutes to go until his flight landed. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. I thought back to the night before he left as my emotions shifted to excitement that my soldier, my man, was finally coming back to me.

I was on my way home from work and I knew Jasper would be waiting for me. I had given him a key a few weeks before so he could come and go from my place as he pleased without having to wait for me. It just made sense seeing that he was practically living with me since Peter's girlfriend Charlotte had finally moved to North Carolina after finishing college and promptly moved in with Peter at their place.

Tonight was a special night for the both of us; the sadness of tomorrow's looming departure was threatening to weigh us down tonight. Tomorrow, I would be saying goodbye to my soldier, my lover, and my best friend while he went away to war for nearly two years.

I hated that he had to go, but I was proud of him. I walked into the apartment and stopped short as I took in the sight before me. My soldier sat stark naked dressed only in a deadly smirk. He drawled out a very sexy 'Welcome home, Darlin'.' as I attempted to close my gaping mouth. I managed to squeak out a very flustered 'oh my!' before finally making it into the room and over to him for a passionate kiss.

We enjoyed each other for hours before I couldn't hold back the tears that I had been bravely holding at bay for days. I choked out 'what-ifs' for hours as he simply held me close and told me that none of those things were going to happen.

I lost my temper with his calm certainty and snapped 'How can you know that? Half the squad coming home died over there!'. He carefully grasped my cheeks and forced me to meet his blue-eyed gaze, a sense of calm washing over me, and he spoke quietly, saying simply, 'Bella, Darlin', I have something they didn't. I have you to come home to.' and then he kissed me, soft and gentle, a promise lingering long after our lips parted and we lay curled tightly together sleeping.

I brushed my fingers over my lips, feeling his phantom kiss again as if it had been yesterday. Eighteen months apart had done nothing to quell my need for him, my need to touch him and to be touched by him.

I stood from my seat as the first passengers disembarked, smiling as Cpl. Stanley threw her arms around her man, accepting his flowers with a pretty blush. But, mostly I watched the stream of people, eyes searching out my Jasper.

I grew worried as the stream of passengers grew thinner and thinner, couples and families reunited and drifting away to gather luggage and head home, but still there was no sign of my soldier. Just as I was about to yank out my cell and frantically call Charlotte to see if Peter had heard anything, I heard an unmistakable slow Southern drawl from behind me.

"Bella? Darlin'…I'm sorry I was late…" He began.

I didn't give him time to finish his apology or to explain why he was the last to disembark. I simply turned and threw myself into his arms, catching him off guard and knocking us both to the floor. For once, I didn't care that people were staring, that they might think I was clumsy or not pretty enough for such a handsome man. All I cared about was that he was home, back in my arms.

I laughed and cried and clung to him, kissing his lips passionately. He held me just as tightly and that sense of peace that I'd been missing for almost two years washed over me. Eventually we regained some control of ourselves and stood up, smiling and waving self-consciously to the applauding crowd and headed home together hand-in-hand. He was my future, my soldier, and I knew no matter what happened in the future, he would always be coming home to me.


End file.
